Talk:Batman/Dawn of Justice/@comment-28501489-20160607013001/@comment-28140789-20160608033241
Look, almost no character is "OP" on its own. Almost all characters that are deemed "OP" are deemed so (whether correctly or not) because of certain interactions with certain pieces of gear. The "characters" (but, really, character-gear combinations) that are OP in this game arise--same as in most every other game when most such things arise--when players notice interactions that game designers don't. This doesn't necessarily suggest bad design on the part of the designers, although arguably the Cloak of Destiny and League of Assassins Adept Knives have some overly dramatic numbers on them. Beyond that, firstly, a "counter" just suggests a match-up that particularly favors the way one character works over another when the two face off. On the Bane/Prime page you won't see Superman/Dawn of Justice listed as a counter. It's true; he isn't one specifically, although in effect his passive works to disable Bane's gear, gear being the only possible thing that can make Bane/Prime even somewhat effective in battle, because it generally is a labor to make Bane/Prime effective and the biggest determinant in this game is often gear. This just goes to show that the listed "counters" generally avoid mention of power interactions. This shows in various ways, such as that The Flash/Metahuman is an empowered basic attacker after special activation (which can trigger Batman's evasion) while The Arkham Knight has innately powerful basic attacks. Secondly, and following from the above, there are more "counters" than are listed on this page in reality. Batman/Dawn of Justice is as hideously weak to Bane/Luchador as most all other characters excepting Batman/Beyond, Raven/Prime, Reverse Flash, and Red Sons. Thirdly, merely forcing a playstyle change certainly does not mean something is OP. It just means that the player is too dependent on manipulating a certain subset of interactions within the game, and needs to expand his horizons. I would go further and even say that forcing character choices or gear placement is insufficient to make something OP. If you have to put basic gear on a character just to deal with Batman/Dawn of Justice, it helps that the Lexcorp set is useful in two pieces and effectively suffices for this purpose. Fourthly, when a character does force playstyle or team changes, it's up to the player to determine just which changes can be made and which must be made. Batman/Dawn of Justice does not just have a passive that does nothing against incoming basic attacks; he also can not dodge a super or even block against one, just as against Raven/Prime you may not be able to activate a special without triggering her passive and so may opt for the 1-hit super. Every character has access to a super. Some of course have easier access to a super than others, such as Batman/Arkham Knight. Incidentally, just as OP characters can arise due to combinations of gear, most character-gear combinations can also be "countered" by gear pieces and sets. Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar works to counter 4th World sets in that it can suppress the regen, and is further effective when put on a multiple-hit combo-ender character. Beyond this, tag-in stun on gear can even recreate the effects of Bane/Luchador on other characters. Lexcorp Batman/Dawn of Justice, meanwhile, does not have increased health strictly from any combinations of its pieces, has situational or dependent recovery in its pieces, and only provides defensive value in the course of blocking. ~ Full disclosure, I generally haven't followed the advice of my multiplayer guide and have promoted most of my characters to EVII; as such, I may not always relate to people whose top level characters enter play at levels lower than final-level play. At any rate, Batman/Dawn of Justice is a continual annoyance at final-level play (he's a staple there), but it's almost something to be taken for granted. At lower levels you may encounter characters that are geared to much higher levels than yours, or that are "comparatively expensive"--an EII Batman/Arkham Knight may be a novel opponent for most players with balanced EII teams as their main in multiplayer. Arguably the problem with the game in this regard is that matchmaking doesn't take gear into account.